


Wake Up Bokuto-San!

by KotarouHootdini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotarouHootdini/pseuds/KotarouHootdini
Summary: Akaashi keiji spends his first evening at university discovering he's a light weight.He spends his first morning in the arms of Bokuto Kotarou, seconds year alpha.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	Wake Up Bokuto-San!

Akaashi moaned as he shifted, warm duvet a welcome weight. His rice pack, still warm around his waist. He managed to blink open a single dark eye, spying… well not his sheets. He pressed his eyes shut, aching from the light. A head ache on the second day of intro-week was not… what he really wanted.

Today was Wednesday, so he had his 'welcome to university' talk at 10, club fair at 11 and was meeting with Kenma at 12.30 for lunch and to explore their new city. Kenma had been a childhood friend, someone who went to the school down the road from his own. And of course, Kenma wanted to go see the cat café that had posters all over Dorm C, while Akaashi was desperate to see the museum. They had a wonderful collection of Egyptian artefacts Akaashi had been browsing on their website for at least the month leading up to moving in to university. He knew Kenma was on board, after Akaashi had told him that the Egyptians worshipped cats. 

His rice pack tightened over his waste and every muscle in Akaashi's body locked. His rice pack shouldn't be able to move. Something cold brushed his shin, and he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, warmth; warmth, slight spice, chocolate.  
"fuck." Akaashi hissed, blinking the light until it faded until white sheets; no white and black and yellow patterned sheets. "Fuck." He repeated, his sheets were just white. He sheets shouldn't have a second person in them. He sheets shouldn't smell of chocolate and spice and heat.

He rolled, carefully, slowly, and peeked at his bed partner. The rice p- the arm pulled, tucking his head under his chin, his hands braced against hot skin, firm. 'fuck.'  
There was a low hum, vibrating against his hands as a nose buried into his hair, purr rising against him. He tried to pull back, but there was a pitiful whine and his nose was crushed into deep collar bones, that hot scent drowning everything else. 

"Um. Excuse me?" Akaashi said. "Excuse me?"

A leg hooked around his and rolled on top, pressing naked skin against naked skin which Akaashi really wasn't prepared to find naked,  
… despite the circumstances. In fact, Akaashi being entirely naked was another problem, the ache along his lower spine made it worse. 

"Excuse me!" Akaashi managed, wriggling to look up into an expressive and currently slack-in-sleep face, above was a messy spiky pile of white and black hair. He wriggled, pushing against the chest his own was trapped against. "Wake up!" He hissed. Slowly losing his tight composure.

The other man snorted, face screwing until too bright gold eyes; lighter than Kenma's. 'Hot. No, Akaashi. Concentrate.'

"Excuse me?" Akaashi tried again, the eyes watching him with vague interest. "Can you let me go?"

"let… you go?" He voice was slurred, slow with sleep and low. Rough and rumbling between their chest. Akaashi didn't shiver, he didn't ok? Golden eyes trailed down from Akaashi's face, to his neck and freckled shoulders and chest and… Akaashi was happy they were pressed together now. Less to see.

"O-oh!" The man whipped his hands away, holding them up in surrender. "S-sorry!" 

They stared at each other, silent. 

Akaashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't know the standard etiquette here. Would he be given breakfast? Should he leave? Should he stand up in the nude? Steal the duvet to hide himself? If his mother saw him like this… the things he would say.

He sat up, turning back at the small gasp from below. The man was staring at his back and neck. 

Akaashi smacked his hand against the back of his neck, stomach swooping, heart hammering - 'shit-  
No, the gland was unbroken, he was unbonded. Yet the man was still staring. 

"Sorry." The voice was small. "That looks painful."

"Uh, no." Akaashi rubbed his neck, assuming there was some bruising. "I can't feel it."

"oh, that’s good."

Akaashi almost whined at the next silence until-

"Would you like some breakfast? I have eggs?"

"uh, sure?"

"Great!" The man sat up, with a grin, "I'm Bokuto, Bokuto Kotarou."

"Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi tried to bow, but they were sitting close, and it was a little awkward. "Do… do you know what happened?" He asked.

"Not really. I don't drink often," He said, sliding form the bed and letting the sheets drop; revealing an amazing body, Akaashi violently shook his head, pushing their thoughts away. "Ah-" He stood up with a small plastic bag. Akaashi ignored the heat in his cheeks. At least they had used it. He dumped it in the bin with a well-placed throw and picked up something else, bending so Akaashi could watch the flex of his back, broad-so so perfectly broad shoulders and deep lines highlighting defined muscles, red lines running across them. 'fuck.' Akaashi assumed those marks were his own. "Is this your's?" He held up his blue shirt, brown liquid soaked the front, judging by the man's expression it was smelling strongly of alcohol. 

"Sadly yes." 

Another t-shirt was given to him, the room was quite small, they probably could have reached everything from the bed. If only it wasn't quite so high. It wasn't tall by any means. A little higher than Akaashi's hip with drawers and clever storage below. He pulled on the shirt, adjusting it to lie on his shoulder only to slip off seconds later.

"I'll make breakfast." Bokuto said, pulling on grey sweatpants. "Its straight down the hall. Is-is that ok?"

"That’s fine, Bokuto-san. Thankyou."

The man shuffled in place, then slunk out of the room while Akaashi slid out of bed, glancing down at his very very nude body. His thigh were speckled with purple and yellow and red bruises, and he had to force down a blush. With a heavy sigh, he reached for his jeans, lucky clean on the floor. Boxers intact inside. He pulled them both on, the mirror on Bokuto-san's wardrobe door now a picture of the walk of shame. He tucked the t-shirt into the waist, happy with the outcome, he grabbed his phone and followed where Bokuto had gone to the kitchen. It wasn't university dorms, probably why Bokuto' s room had been a nice size. There were several other doors, but the hallway lead into an open space. There was nobody else around, luckily. Akaashi didn't think he could bear being seen like this.

Bokuto looked up as he came in, frying pan in hand. "Scrambled ok?"

"yes, sounds good." Akaashi sat at the table, looking out of the big windows. The flat was really nice, but with text books and shelves rammed it seems like quite a few people lived here.

"How many people live here Bokuto-san?"

"There's four of us," He grinned. "The stuff is mostly mine and Kuroo's. The others are waaay too tidy."

Akaashi nodded, and opened his phone.

__

Roommate Terushima: Yo! Where you at? Its like 7am?

__

Roommate Terushima: Wait!

__

Roommate Terushima: Did you spend the night somewhere else?!? Ur scents stale!

__

Roommate Terushima: Yes! I knew you weren't just some nerd, ur way 2 hot! Get some!

__

Roommate Terushima: <3333

__

Roommate Terushima: Although I am still worried.

__

Akaashi, Keiji: I'm fine, thank you.

__

Roommate terushima: WhErE Are YoU?!? Didja get sum? ;)

__

Akaashi, Keiji: I crashed at a friends.

__

Roommate Terushima: BoOOoo0Oo!

__

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, Terushima was his polar opposite. Loud, flirty, popular. He seemed nice enough, although, Akaashi regretted allowing him to drag him to that party last night. 

A plate of eggs were shoved under his nose, he looked up at a grinned Bokuto-san. Hair half stuck up, chest firm, armed with spatula. "Best eggs in the A. dorms!"

Regret was probably too strong a word. 

"Thank you Bokuto-san."

His- bed-partner? Sat down opposite and started digging in. "What do you study Agaaashi?"

"Business and classics. Its Akaashi."

"Wait? You're majoring and minoring? But those are really hard to get into!"

"What are you studying Bokuto-san?"

"Sports." Bokuto said, "What year are you?"

"First."

Bokuto seems to pale. "how-How old?"

"I'm legal." He says, watching as the other slinks down his seat in relief. "Thank you for the food, it's very good."

"Ah you're welcome!"

Bokuto then went on to talk about how his sisters liked their eggs being made, and they spoke about their courses and the local area. 

"You should check out the bird sanctuary! It's only a 30 minute walk from campus, they have owls!"

"Do you like owls? Bokuto-san?"

That had started another wave of conversation, lasting well past the disappearing eggs until Akaashi court sight of the clock above the sofa. "Bokuto-san? How long does it take to walk to campus?"

It was a flurry of movement, Bokuto insisting the t-shirt was fine to borrow, and Akaashi leaving, thanking as he went.

He was walked to the apartment building's reception, and given directions. 

It was only once Akaashi was sat in his welcome talk, did he realise that he had no way to contact Bokuto and therefore he would have to go back to the flat to return Bokuto's t-shirt. That was a problem for future Akaashi, right now he had to meet Kenma.

__

[Owl Squad Flat]

__

Kubro: Brokuto? Is your nightly caller gone yet? Also, did you have to have sex quite so loudly

__

Dadchi: Seconded, I heard too much

__

Brokuto: Bro, you had so much sex last year. I had to listen to all of it.

__

Kubro: Did you finally lose your virginity?

__

Brokuto: SHUT UP!

__

Dadchi: Kuroo, don't you have a meeting in 30 minutes?

__

Kubro: ugh

__

Brokuto: Thanks dad!

__

Dadchi: I'm not your dad, and I didn't do for you. Its 8am and this is the only day I get to sleep. I want my phone to stop pinging!

__

Brokuto: Thanks anyway <3

__

Dadchi: Please let me sleep!

__

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause writer's block stopped everything .
> 
> Also, this is probably a oneshot for now (Although, i will consider writing more)
> 
> I have too many other works about to be published after weeks of writing!
> 
> One; Sci Fi ABO rarepairs (KurooDai, SugaIwa, KoraiAtsumu, AsahiTeru, KanakoTanaka and EnnoFuta)
> 
> And
> 
> DAISUGA historical Arranged marriage fantasy  
> \- Suga has to infiltrate the royal family via marriage to get to the Cold King Kageyama and break the curse on their king and the entire country.
> 
> So keep and eye out for those :)


End file.
